This Is Not A Love Story
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE. Ressaca, lojas de conveniência, fetiche em avião, são alguns dos problemas que Reita e Ruki enfrentam na rotina do relacionamento. Arc ficlets Reituki. Yaoi. SAP.
1. E tudo começou com inocentes

**Título:**This Is Not A Love Story

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse: **Arc ficlets Reituki. Ressaca, lojas de conveniência, fetiche em avião, são alguns dos problemas que Reita e Ruki enfrentam na rotina do relacionamento.

**Casal: **ReitaxRuki

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem u_u Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio, cópia, publicação em outro lugar, mudança de nomes... Enfim, plágio é feio e uma hora você acaba sendo pego.

**Avisos: **Esse é um arc de ficlets que podem ser lidas separadamente, mas eu vou deixar todas em uma única fic, já que elas ambientam-se em fatos rotineiros do relacionamento entre Reita e Ruki, tendo uma pequena ligação uma entre a outra, talvez nem sequer notada.

Quase todas as ficlets desse arc são **SAP**, ou seja, altamente açucaradas. Então se você tem diabetes ou não gosta de muita melação, não sei se seria uma boa ler XD

Caso alguém não saiba, ficlets são fics de no máximo 1.200 palavras. As minhas normalmente não passam de 1.000 palavras.

São doze ao total.

O título eu adaptei (?) de _(This Is Not A) Love Song_ do _Nouvelle Vague_. A versão original é do _Sex Pistols_, mas a do _Nouvelle _tem mais haver com o clima leve da fic.

A capa foi feita pela **sakaki-san**. Muito obrigada mesmo! *-*

POVs alternados. Começando pelo Ruki.

E não estranhem se em alguns momentos eles parecerem dois coelhos loucos pra transar.

* * *

**01: **E tudo começou com inocentes e amigáveis beijos

**Sobre afeto entre amigos**

-

Sorri, largado no enorme sofá confortavelmente, após o ensaio.

Os outros rapazes não estavam muito diferentes. Uruha estava bebendo, Aoi de olhos fechados com a cabeça no colo do outro guitarrista e Kai largado em uma poltrona, resmungando que deveríamos ter ensaiado mais.

Já Reita estava ao meu lado, distraído com a palheta entre os dedos, talvez exausto demais para pensar em fazer outra coisa.

Sem pensar muito e usando como desculpa o fato de estar igualmente cansado, me recostei contra o corpo dele, uma mão apoiada em seu joelho de forma displicente. E nesse instante era com se tivéssemos entrado em nosso mundo particular. Eu já não ouvia as reclamações de Kai e nem reparava mais na forma manhosa que Aoi se enroscava em Uruha.

- Você deve estar exausto – Reita murmurou, afagando meus cabelos carinhosamente e eu relaxei ainda mais, fechando os olhos.

- Um pouco... – respondi, minha voz saindo baixa. – Só estou esperando mais alguns minutos para criar coragem e ir pra casa – entreabri os olhos e deixe minha cabeça em um ângulo que pudesse fitá-lo, atento a sua expressão.

Ele sorriu para mim. E sem resistir - tão natural quanto possível - ergui meu rosto, roubando um selinho de seus lábios.

O baixista arregalou os olhos, mas logo tratou de esconder sua surpresa. Aquilo era comum entre nós. Inocentes selinhos entre amigos de longa data.

E de fato não havia segundas intenções naquela demonstração de afeto. Era como um abraço caloroso. Ou eu preferia pensar assim...

Ainda permaneci encostado ao corpo dele até finalmente decidir ir para casa. Me despedi dos outros e quando vi, Reita estava ao meu lado saindo junto comigo, mas não disse nada.

Caminhei com ele até o estacionamento e só quando cheguei ao meu carro, foi que notei que ele parecia hesitante, naquele jeito encabulado dele, suas mãos escondidas no bolso da calça.

- Você quer uma carona, é isso? – perguntei, contendo o riso e imaginando que ele não tinha vindo de carro.

- Não... – ele desviou os olhos, abaixando um pouco a cabeça meio sem jeito e rindo baixo em sinal de nervosismo. – Eu estive pensando em uma coisa esses dias...

- E o que seria? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha, estranhando aquela reação dele.

- Lembra quando você me disse que não achava estranho amigos serem afetuosos um com o outro?

Contive o riso.

- Você está incomodado com o selinho que eu te dei agora pouco? _Gomen_, Rei-chan, eu achei que você não se incomodava, nunca disse nada a respeito...

- Não é isso... – Reita pareceu impaciente com algo, me deixando ainda mais intrigado. - Eu só queria saber se mais uma coisa podia estar incluída em demonstração de afeto entre amigos.

- O quê? – perguntei, meio aliviado por ele não ter dito que não queria mais os selinhos que eu roubava.

E observei ele hesitar novamente, dar dois passos em minha direção, retroceder os dois passos e avançar de novo, dessa vez com brusquidão, suas mãos segurando meu rosto, colando sua boca na minha.

Pausa para o meu momento de choque.

...

...

Okay... Akira estava me beijando! E não era nenhum beijo inocente. Em nada lembrava os selinhos castos que trocávamos.

Suas mãos ainda estavam em meu rosto, me impedindo de se afastar. Mas vamos ser sinceros, _eu_ nem queria me afastar. Então após o choque correspondi ao beijo, meus braços envolvendo seu pescoço.

Nós separamos ofegantes e ele me olhou parecendo ainda mais incerto. Eu podia jurar que ele estava corado por debaixo da faixa e mais uma vez contive o riso, a sensação do beijo fazendo aquele friozinho gelado e gostoso se instalar em meu estômago.

- Isso ainda conta como algo inocente entre amigos, certo? – ele me perguntou e eu assenti mais do que depressa, ainda que soubesse que aquilo não era bem verdade.

Mas detalhes como esses podiam ser deixados para mais tarde.

- Completamente normal entre amigos...

- Ótimo... Porque eu vou fazer de novo – e antes mesmo que eu compreendesse a frase, ele já estava me beijando novamente de forma sedenta e me deixando sem idéia do que aquilo tudo significava _verdadeiramente_.

Nós separamos meio relutante e Reita encostou a testa na minha, a respiração colidindo contra meus lábios, seu polegar acariciando minha bochecha.

- Perfeitamente normal?

- _Hai_... – respondi sorrindo e roubando um selinho dos lábios dele. – Tão normal quanto abraços.

- Hm... – ele murmurou, me encostando no carro, novamente parecendo meio hesitante e desconfortável com algo.

E em um arroubou de ousadia, me vi perguntando, não contendo a minha linha de raciocínio.

- Só mais uma coisa... Se transarmos isso também vai continuar sendo algo normal entre amigos, certo?

- Absolutamente! – Akira me respondeu, com convicção, parecendo ter a mesma idéia que a minha.

- Então entra no carro – ordenei não contendo o sorriso malicioso.

E tão afoito quanto eu, ele respondeu no mesmo instante:

- Oka!

* * *

**N.A: **Sim, cada ficlet termina assim meio em aberto ._.

E o clima fofinho foi quebrado por esses dois pervertidos XD

Não sei se o Ruki dirigi carro. Ele disse em uma entrevista (e isso já tem um tempo) que só tinha licença pra moto. Mas vou fazer de conta que ele já conseguiu pra carro também, afinal isso é um ficção e blá, blá, blá...

Reviews são amor, okay? Então se leu, comente ^^


	2. A fixação por lojas de conveniência

**02: **A fixação por lojas de conveniência

**Sobre escolhas e ocasionalidade**

-

Lojas de conveniências eram uma constante nas nossas vidas. Tão normal quanto ensaios e viagens pelo Japão.

Mas eu já estava de saco cheio daquilo. Ou então mal humorado demais aquele dia pra ter paciência de ir com Ruki até ali e esperá-lo se decidir entre o doce com recheio de chocolate e amêndoas ou de chocolate com avelã.

- Por que você não leva os dois? – resmunguei, segurando o pacote com manjus do Aoi, esparadrapos do Kai e os pacotes de salgadinhos que e eu Uruha costumávamos comer.

- Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de engordar, sabe? – ele murmurou, ainda olhando os doces fixamente como se esperasse que um dos dois se pronunciasse e pedisse para ser escolhido.

Bufei pela milésima vez desde que entramos ali.

As vezes eu achava que Takanori se demorava demais em lojas de conveniência porque simplesmente gostava de _lojas de conveniências_. Fosse o cheiro, as pessoas que freqüentavam ou o ambiente que para mim era tão normal quanto qualquer outro.

Mas aquilo não fazia muito sentido e eu abandonava essa teoria sem demora.

- Hey, Aki... – ele desviou os olhos dos doces e me fitou, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior como se hesitasse em falar. – E se levássemos os dois, eu deixasse pra escolher um deles lá e você ficasse com o outro?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de doces – disse franzindo o nariz, a perspectiva de comer chocolate com avelã ou amêndoas me fazendo enjoar por antecipação.

- Ah, mas eles são tão bonitinhos, Aki...

- Eles não são bichinhos de estimação, Ruki – comentei e até poderia rir do jeito que ele olhava os doces se não estivesse tão mal humorado.

- Ah, sabe... acho que vou escolher um daqueles bolinhos lá do outro lado.

Revirei os olhos, me perguntando como alguém podia ser tão indeciso e volúvel daquele jeito. Mesmo assim o segui até o canto da loja, perdendo-o de vista quando ele se enfiou entre as duas últimas prateleiras.

Quando o alcancei ele estava olhando fixamente os bolinhos, provavelmente escolhendo entre um dos três sabores. Aquilo ia ser longo...

- Nem precisaríamos estar aqui escolhendo algo pra comer se você não tivesse dito aquilo sobre a comida do Kai – resmungou e eu revirei os olhos mais uma vez. – E o pior é que você é o que mais come quando o Kai trás nosso almoço! Acho que você só reclama porque sabe que a comida dele é tão boa e tem medo de engordar por conta disso.

Permaneci calado antes que dissesse algum desaforo a ele que fizesse com que eu não passasse a noite na casa dele aquele dia.

- Mas bem que ele podia punir só você, nee... Dá pra acreditar que ele só trouxe almoço pra si mesmo hoje... francamente... e tudo culpa sua, Reita.

- _Hai, hai_... Já escolheu?

- Hm, não.

_Kami-sama,_ me dê paciência...

Por que mesmo que eu tinha que ter vindo com Ruki comprar nossos almoços não tão almoços assim?

E nem éramos um casal...

Beijos ocasionais que levaram a transas ocasionais.

- Olha só, vou levar aquelas batatas fritas! – disse como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o mundo e esticou o braço pra pegar as batatas no alto da prateleira.

De bolinhos a batatas... E algo me dizia que os doces não tinham sido plenamente esquecidos.

- Pronto! Podemos ir pagar, Aki – ele disse sorrindo, sem resquícios dos resmungos sobre a minha pessoa. E se aproximou mais me fitando atentamente. - Você ainda está emburrado? Acho que isso é fome, hein? Tem certeza que só vai levar esses salgadinhos?

Assenti. Qualquer coisa eu poderia roubar um pouco da comida do Kai quando ele estivesse distraído.

- Então tá... – o pequeno deu de ombros, aquele sorriso ainda feliz porque tinha descoberto as batatas fritas.

E tão ocasional como de costume, ficou na ponta dos pés me dando um selinho nos lábios.

Nosso primeiro beijo _quase_ em público.

Porque ainda estávamos a sós e protegidos pelas prateleiras. Mas eu não tenho certeza se tinha ou não alguma câmera de segurança por ali nos flagrando.

E ainda mais ocasionalmente ele se afastou, me deixando para trás, piscando os olhos bobamente enquanto processava o fato.

E era engraçado ver que o mau humor havia se dissipado tão rápido quanto o beijo.

Quando me dirigi ao caixa, ficando ao lado dele, notei que as batatas não estavam mais em suas mãos. Ao invés disse era um pacotinho transparente com os dois doces dentro.

- Eu sabia que você ia acabar levando os dois no final das contas – comentei meio divertido e ele me olhou fingindo não entender.

- Mas só vou comer um. O outro eu dou pra você.

- Taka, eu já disse que...

- Okay, _Mr. Azedo_, mesmo assim você vai comer!


	3. Sendo fisgado pelo estômago

**03: **Sendo fisgado pelo estômago

**Sobre sinais e falta de percepção**

**-**

- Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo, Kai?

- Não tem como não dar certo – o moreno ao meu lado respondeu distraído enquanto lia alguns papeis?

- Você fez isso com o bochechudo fofinho? – ele fez uma careta ao ouvir minha pergunta, ficando subitamente vermelho e abaixando mais o rosto, provavelmente fingindo estar concentrado nos papeis.

- Eu já disse que eu e Nao-san não temos nada.

- Okay, okay... Vou fingir que não ouvi quando o Uru me contou que viu vocês dois se pegando em um dos banheiros da PSC... – ele engasgou com a própria saliva e me lançou um olhar de lado. Eu me fiz de desentendido. – E o que você acha que eu devo preparar?

- Algo leve... Eu acho que Reita prefere comidas leves.

- Hm, não... Acho que ele gosta de comida com condimento forte, tipo pimenta... E dizem que pimenta é afrodisíaco e...

- Pode parando por aí, Ruki! - eu ri, negando com um aceno ao vê-lo voltar a ficar vermelho. – Faça arroz com curry então. Se você quer uma desculpa pra deixar as coisas apimentadas, não me venha com essa de que o Reita gosta de condimento forte.

Resmunguei algo inteligível e não me dignei a traduzir, mas murmurei logo em seguida ao levantar da mesa, piscando um dos olhos marotamente para o baterista.

- Já sabe, né? _Esqueça_ o meu almoço e o do Reita amanhã.

- Oka! Me ligue se tiver alguma dúvida.

* * *

- Hey, Aki... - chamei, sentando ao lado do loiro que parecia meio emburrado. – Por que essa cara?

- Nada – ele praticamente rosnou. E bem, aquilo era fome...

Ele estava indignado – ainda que não tivesse admitido abertamente – porque Kai _errou_ na quantidade de comida e só tinha feito uma porção suficiente para apenas três pessoas. E muito espertamente, Aoi e Uruha se 'voluntariaram' para serem os que iriam comer, antes que Reita fizesse isso.

- Eu preparei meu almoço hoje – disse, começando a tirar o _bento_ da mochila e mostrando a ele. – E acabei fazendo bastante... Você não quer me ajudar a comer?

- Sério? – ele se virou ficando de frente para mim e sorrindo. – Ah, valeu, Ru-chan. Eu nunca trago nada, você sabe, né? Reita e cozinha nunca irão existir na mesma frase... O que você tem aí?

- Arroz com curry – respondi, entregando os _hashis_ a ele e colocando o _bento_ em seu colo.

- Hmmm... o cheiro está bom – disse antes de levar a comida até a boca e eu olhei em expectativa.

Eu tinha passado a madrugada inteira até finalmente acertar o ponto do curry e tudo para ver se Akira reparava no sutil sinal que preparar a comida dele significava.

Era um passo que eu queria dar a mais naquele nosso estranho relacionamento.

- Nossa, Ru-chan... Está uma delícia. Melhor que a gororoba que o Kai prepara.

- Hey, você é o que mais come da minha comida! – Kai resmungou, do outro lado da sala, arrancando risadas de Aoi e Uruha, enquanto eu sorria exultando pelo elogio.

- Então, já dá pra casar, Reita? – Uruha perguntou divertido, levando uma cotovelada nada discreta de Aoi.

- Com toda certeza! – e aquilo fez com que as minhas bochechas queimassem subitamente, junto com aquela fagulha ínfima de esperança de que o que tínhamos era algo sério.

Porque aquela resposta tão entusiasmada me dizia muito mais do que eu esperava.

- Você não vai comer também, Ruki?

- Hm... _hai_... Aki, estava pensando...

- Mas acho que você exagerou na pimenta.

_Quê?!_ Ergui uma sobrancelha ao escutá-lo. Quer dizer que o curry que eu tinha passado a madrugada inteira preparando, não tinha saído perfeito o suficiente pro paladar _refinado_ (lê-se: cheio de frescura) do Reita?!

- Mas com a fome que eu estou qualquer coisa fica boa o suficiente. Até mesmo a sua comida, Ruki.

Okay, alguém ali ia se dar mal aquela noite e não seria eu.

Bufei irritado e me afastei, não sem antes lançar um olhar fulminante a Reita.

- Hey, o que foi?

- Na-da... – rosnei, me jogando no sofá ao lado de Kai, perguntando internamente como Reita podia ser tão insensível e não perceber as coisas ao redor dele.

- Acho que o plano de fisgar pelo estômago não deu muito certo...

- Cala a boca, Aoi – ordenei, lançado dessa vez o meu olhar mais mal humorado ao guitarrista moreno e tentando ignorar por completo Reita.

Quer dizer, até o _lento_ do Aoi tinha notado.

Por que o Ruki aqui tinha que se apaixonar justamente por um esfomeado, que não tinha amor pela vida e que iria passar umas boas semanas em abstinência carnal?

Permaneci calado até o final do horário de almoço, largado no sofá e lançando olhares nada contentes a Akira de tempos em tempos.

E quando ele terminou de comer veio até mim, se jogando ao meu lado e passando um braço em volta do meu ombro. Deixei um suspiro insatisfeito escapar de propósito e ele riu baixo, me puxando para perto.

- Eu estava brincando, Ru-chan – _filho da mãe idiota. - _ Guardei um pouco pra você – disse mostrando o _bento_ embrulhado e roçou o nariz na minha bochecha. – Coma antes que o ensaio comece.

E eu devia ser muito idiotamente apaixonado, porque sem nem perceber, comprimi os lábios para conter o sorriso e me aconcheguei contra ele, mesmo que o plano tivesse falhado.

Mas não é como se desse pra resistir a aquele carinho ou o cheiro suave e ainda assim marcante que vinha da pele dele.

E talvez eu devesse tentar criar uma nova oportunidade.

- Nee, Reita... – chamei, virando de lado e afundando meu rosto no peito largo dele. – Eu vou fazer o jantar hoje, por que você não passa lá em casa?

Ele riu como se soubesse de algo e murmurou com os lábios colados na minha bochecha.

- Você está mesmo tentando me fisgar pelo estômago, pequeno? – e seu tom divertido era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. – Eu acho que não precisa, hm?

Senti o meu rosto queimar e uma vontade absurda de me esconder em seu peito ao responder quase gaguejando.

- N-não é nada disso... Você sabe que eu não gosto de jantar sozinho...

Ele me interrompeu, tocando em meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e fez com que eu erguesse o rosto para olhá-lo gentilmente.

- Não sei por que você está fazendo tudo isso, Ru-chan. Só você não percebeu ainda...

- Não percebi o quê?

Reita roçou os lábios nos meus, afagando minhas mechas ao responder de forma enigmática.

- Deixa pra lá, você vai descobrindo aos pouquinhos...

- Reita...

Emburrei. Não gostando nem um pouco daquilo e me sentindo completamente confuso com o que ele dizia, como se eu estivesse perdendo uma parte muito importante da estória que lia.

E a frase que ele disse a seguir só fez aumentar a sensação de que havia uma lacuna imensa em branco na minha mente.

- Vai por mim, é mais divertido assim.

Aoi riu com gosto ao escutá-lo. E no final o _lento_ ali era eu.


	4. O fetiche mor de banheiro de avião

**N.A:** Essa aqui é toda em diálogo. Mas é só ficar um pouquinho atento pra não se perder n___n

* * *

**04: **O fetiche mor de banheiro de avião

**Sobre espaços pequenos, zíper e calças**

-

- Trancou a porta?

- Tranquei

-...

-...

- Ai, espera... Tá apertado aqui.

- A idéia foi sua, Ruki...

- E vai ser divertido, okay?

- O que você está fazendo?!

- Tentando tirar sua calça, não está vendo?

- Mas já?

- O quê? Você quer preliminares aqui?!

- Você disse que ia ser divertido.

- E vai... Não me olhe como se duvidasse, não tem como sexo em banheiro de avião não ser divertido.

- Hm...

- Reita, você também tem que colaborar, né? Desgruda de mim um pouquinho... E tira a mão da minha bunda senão eu não consigo me concentrar.

- Você precisa se concentrar pra fazer isso?

- Calado, Reita! E não ria.

-...

- Senta aí.

- Mas, Ruki...

- Senta logo, porra! Vai ficar mais fácil... Não, não, espera!

- Ruki!

- Eu preciso tirar sua calça prim... Ai, droga!

- Quê foi?!

- Ficou preso.

- O quê?

- Seu zíper...

- Como assim ficou preso???

- Ficando, ué... Olha, eu não tenho culpa. Espera que eu vou tentar... Ouuh... Estamos alegrinhos, hein? Manda ele abaixar.

- Ruki!

- Senão vai ficar mais difícil de desemperrar o zíper, Reita.

- Eu não posso simplesmente mandar _ele _abaixar.

- Pensa em algo... Não espera, se você fizer isso, aí capaz de não funcionar depois.

- Ruki!

- Eita, tá abaixando...

- Oh, céus...

- Poxa, Reita.

- Você me brochou, okay?

- Não coloque a culpa em mim.

- A culpa é da _sua_ idéia descabida.

- Estou tentando apimentar nossa relação.

- Emperrando o meu zíper?

- Não tenho culpa se você compra essas calças de quinta... Consegui!

-...

- Agora senta!

- Ouch! Precisava me empurrar desse jeito?

- Desculpa, é que eu tô empolgado.

-...

- Ajuda, Reita, puxa aí minha perna.

- Isso é contorcionismo ou o quê?

- Estou tentando me ajeitar no seu colo.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Claro que vai. Te deixo animadinho em um instante... Hm... Não, espera, assim minha perna vai ficar doendo e eu não vou conseguir levantar depois.

- _Kami-sama_, me dê paciência... Você não tinha que ter tirado a sua calça primeira?

- Ah, droga, é mesmo! Só um segundinho.

-...

-...

-...

- Melhor em pé mesmo, _chibi_.

_- _Mas é muito apertado.

- Eu te prenso aí contra a pia, daquele jeito que você gosta...

_10 minutos depois._

_- _Conseguiu?

- Ainda não.

- Vai logo...

- Não dá, tá apertado demais...

- Com mais força.

- Como foi que você conseguiu vestir essa calça?! Ela tá grudada nas suas coxas.

- É por conta do calor. Isso aqui tá um forno!

- Você queria o quê? Estamos em um cubículo fechado, dividindo espaço com uma pia e uma privada, isso tudo porque você achou que ia ser divertido.

- Puxa com mais força.

-...

- Reita, que barulho foi esse?

- Sua calça rasgou...

- Você rasgou minha calça preferida?!

- Você mandou puxar com mais força.

- PORRA, REITA! EU VOU TRANSAR COM VOCÊ E VOCÊ RASGA MINHA CALÇA!

- Shhhh... fala baixo, Ruki! Você quer que o avião inteiro escute?

- COMO É QUE EU VOU SAIR DAQUI SEM CALÇA?! ELA ERA DE ESTIMAÇÃO! EU NÃO... _phmmm!_

_- _Quieto! Eu te compro uma nova! Vou tirar a mão da sua boca, mas não grite, está bem? Há não ser que queira ver nossos nomes em um tablóide amanhã entre palavras como banheiro, avião, sexo selvagem...

- Isso está longe de ser sexo selvagem.

- Veja pelo lado bom, já tirei sua calça... Agora é só tirar a boxer, você se inclina um pouquinho... e...

- Você sentiu isso?

- Esse solavanco?

- É... Oh, merda!

- Turbulência...

- Vou morrer!

- Calma, Ruki! Se segura aí e fica calmo.

- E não vai ser transando! Se você tivesse sido mais rápido, Reita, eu iria morrer feliz, tá vendo? Droga, droga, droga...

- Ruki...

- Eu quero sair daqui!

- Ruki, espera, você tá sem calça.

- Me deixa sair, Reita...

- Já passou, Ruki, já passou. Foi rápido, está vendo? O avião já parou de tremer, _chibi_... Olha pra mim, isso... calma. Respira de novo...

-...

-...

-...

- Melhor a gente sair agora.

- Mas, Reita, a gente ainda não...

- Você ainda tá com isso na cabeça? Não deu certo até agora, _chibi_. Prometo que quando chegarmos na sua casa eu passo o dia inteiro fazendo sexo selvagem com você, na varanda pra todo mundo ver, mas agora não.

-...

- E nem adianta fazer esse bico. Chega de fetiches por hoje!

- Tá, mais ainda estou sem calça.


	5. Café da manhã

**05: **Café da manhã

**Sobre ressacas e os desastres de um chibi bêbado**

**-  
**

Acordei sentindo a cabeça latejar e uma sensação horrível subindo o meu estômago, me avisando que era melhor levantar rápido.

Eu sempre, sempre prometia a mim mesmo que não ia mais beber pelos próximos doze meses quando acordava daquele jeito, mas dificilmente eu cumpria minhas promessas.

Arrisquei entreabrir os olhos, praguejando baixo contra o mal estar e retirando o braço de Reita que envolvia minha cintura. Então pisei no chão gelado, andando meio cambaleante até o banheiro. Eu não devia mesmo beber tanto daquele jeito.

Me olhei no espelho, a maquiagem borrada já que eu não tive a menor condição de retirar na noite passada, assim como a lente de contato, antes de cair no sono. Meu cabelo estava uma verdadeira bagunça e o rosto mais pálido do que o normal. Lamentável.

Ainda mais lamentável me ver debruçando sobre a privada e vomitando provavelmente apenas uma pequena parte do álcool que tinha ingerido.

Mas ainda era melhor do que da última vez em que eu me encontrava bêbado e tinha sujado o carpete do banheiro de Reita.

Uma meia hora ou mais depois, sai do banheiro com a cabeça abaixada, banho tomado, os dentes escovados e uma toalha na cintura. Talvez um pouco mais apresentável em comparação a como eu estava ao acordar.

Apenas levantei um pouco a cabeça vendo que Reita não estava mais ali. Ele não tinha bebido quase nada na noite anterior pelo que eu podia lembrar, então deveria estar okay.

Caminhei de volta para cama, a passos lentos, sem me dar ao trabalho de ir vestir algo, a toalha ainda enrolada na cintura. E me larguei no colchão de qualquer jeito, fechando os olhos, um dos braços ficando em um ângulo meio estranho, mas eu não estava ligando muito para aquilo naquela hora.

Apenas voltei a entreabrir as pálpebras e erguer um pouco o rosto ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta, vendo vagamente Reita entrar por ela com uma bandeja e em passos lentos.

Ah, droga! Eu não queria ver comida na minha frente e aquela não era uma boa hora pra Akira inventar de ser romântico e atencioso.

Senti o colchão afundar e segundos depois um carinho suave nas mechas de cabelo. Mais uma vez abri os olhos, me deparando com Reita me fitando atentamente, ligeiramente preocupado.

- Você está bem? - assenti lentamente, piscando os olhos, sem a menor vontade de falar nada. – Eu trouxe algumas coisas pra você.

- Reita, eu não acho uma boa idéia comer agora...

Ele se afastou e ignorando o que eu havia dito, pegou a bandeja que tinha deixado no criado-mudo. Eu nem me arrisquei a ver o que tinha ali, sabendo que qualquer coisa me deixaria enjoado.

- Aspirina pra sua possível dor de cabeça, antiácido pra você conseguir comer algo sem passar mal, queijo e um copo de suco porque eu não vou deixar você tomar remédios sem comer nada antes.

Virei o rosto na direção dele, sem vontade de me sentar e neguei com um aceno. Mas não contive o suspiro satisfeito quando ele afundou seus dedos nas minhas mechas, acariciando-as, um ínfimo sorriso nos lábios finos.

- Eu aceito a aspirina – murmurei, esticando um pouco a mão com a palma levantada para cima.

- Só se você comer antes.

- Nem pensar, Akira. E me dê logo a droga dessa aspirina – resmunguei impaciente.

Mesmo irritado não consegui refrear o suave arrepio quando ele se debruçou sobre mim, seus lábios roçando no meu rosto de forma manhosa como Akira definitivamente não costumava ser.

Quando me dei conta meu braço já estava ao redor dele, acariciando suas costas, apreciando o fato dele estar sem camisa, pressionando os dígitos na sua pele.

Ele riu baixo, sabendo que já havia ganhado aquela partida quando eu busquei seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso que dificilmente acontecia entre nos.

Não que não nós beijamos. Na verdade acho que fazíamos isso até demais. Mas sempre eram beijos ávidos e intensos, normalmente acompanhados de segundas intenções.

Afinal não éramos realmente um casal, apesar do fato de ter uma bandeja no criado-mudo com comida e remédios dizer o contrário.

Ronronei insatisfeito quando ele se afastou, então me sentei vendo-o pegar a bandeja e deixá-la no meu colo.

Um tempo depois eu já tinha comido o queijo e tomado o suco, até meio feliz ao perceber que aquilo não tinha me deixado enjoado. Mas aquele queijo não tinha gosto de nada, pra falar a verdade, e o suco estava meio aguado. Preparar comida nunca tinha sido o forte de Reita. Nem mesmo um simples suco.

Ainda assim aquela era atitude mais doce que eu já tinha visto vir dele até então.

Suspirei baixo, sabendo o quanto eu devia estar apaixonado e o quanto deveria esconder isso dele o máximo de tempo possível.

Eu não iria estragar o tipo de relação que tínhamos por conta do que sentia. Não. Eu podia ficar absolutamente satisfeito com aquele relacionamento estranho que tinha como bônus sexo.

O melhor sexo da minha vida, devo acrescentar.

Akira me fazia gemer e quase colapsar apenas com seus toques.

- Hey, _pequeno_ – ele sussurrou, roçando os lábios no meu rosto, uma de suas mãos brincando com a toalha ainda presa na minha cintura. – O que acha de passar o resto do dia aqui já que está assim?

Arregalei os olhos, mas sorri de forma singela, negando com um aceno, só então percebendo que minha mão acariciava o braço dele.

- Não quero incomodar, Aki.

- Você nunca incomodaria – fechei os olhos, contendo um suspiro quando ele beijou meu pescoço, murmurando abafado. – Eu te trago aqui pra casa quando você está exageradamente bêbado, mesmo sabendo que você vai vomitar no meu sofá ou no carpete do meu banheiro. Então por que você sóbrio iria me incomodar? – perguntou em tom meio sarcástico e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- _Gomenasai_... – sussurrei, pronto para me afastar, mas ele me puxou ainda mais para perto, roçando o nariz no meu ombro.

E as palavras que vieram a seguir quase fizeram com que eu paralisasse e meu peito aquecesse gostosamente.

- Na verdade você deveria ficar pra sempre, Taka.


	6. Bicho de estimação

**06: **Bicho de estimação

**Sobre lares confortáveis sendo destruídos**

-

Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei com aquilo. Eu gosto de bichos de estimação e tudo mais, mas o cachorro que Ruki tinha trazido com ele já era mais do que suficiente.

O monstrinho andava destruindo a minha casa e segundo Ruki era porque ele não tinha se acostumado ainda. Mas esse não era o meu problema. Quando chamei o _chibi_ pra morar comigo eu já sabia que junto com ele viriam todas as suas coisas e que quase todo o meu guarda-roupa seria ocupado pelas roupas dele. Afinal fazer compras era uns dos hobbys dele, não me admirava que tivesse tantas roupas, acessórios e afins.

Seu cachorro destruidor de lares confortáveis também estava incluído no pacote. E eu absolutamente não me incomodava com isso, apesar dele ter arruinado dois ou três sapatos meus. Um de cada par.

A questão agora era o novo bicho de estimação que Taka tinha decidido comprar, dizendo que agora que morávamos juntos, precisamos de um bichinho que fosse de ambos e não apenas dele.

Mas por que diabos eu iria querer outro destruidor de lares confortáveis?! Para perder os calçados restantes?

E aí íamos para outra questão: dizer não a Ruki era um grande problema.

Entramos no Pet Shop e os olhos dele chegavam a brilhar, enquanto eu já antevia uma enorme dor de cabeça.

Havia filhotes latindo para tudo que é lado, gatinhos miando, crianças do lado de fora olhando encantadas pela vitrine e o meu _chibi_ igualmente encantado com todos os bichinhos ao alcance de seus olhos.

Tinha até um casal de coelhos e eu não sei por que me identifiquei com eles.

- Olha esse aqui, Rei-chan... Parece uma bolinha de pêlos – ele apontou para um filhote de pelagem preta, todo encolhido em um canto do vidro da vitrine, dormindo.

- Parece mais um rato – resmunguei e Ruki revirou os olhos, mas logo voltou a sorrir ao ver outro bichinho.

Aquela escolha provavelmente levaria a tarde inteira. E era um desperdício considerando que era um dia de folga e podíamos estar fazendo algo mais interessante.

Ruki praticamente vasculhou a loja inteira perguntando e querendo ver cada filhote ali. Pegou alguns nos braços, brincou e olhava pra mim com aquele olhos brilhantes e pidões.

Ele era praticamente o_ meu bichinho de estimação mimado_. Fato esse que deveria ser mantido em segredo se eu quisesse continuar vivo.

Eu já estava vendo a hora em que ele chegaria e pediria pra levar a loja inteira. E não, não era exagero da minha parte.

Até que eu vi, mais a um canto discreto, o bicho de estimação perfeito! Era tudo o que eu mais queria e se Taka desejava um bichinho que fosse de nós dois e que ambos gostássemos, eu já o tinha encontrado.

- Ruki – chamei, puxando-o levemente pela manga da camisa e arrastando-o até um canto da loja. – Já encontrei.

- Hm?

- Encontrei o nosso bichinho de estimação. Lembra que você disse que se eu topasse até me deixava escolher? – perguntei, já formulando meu plano de fazê-lo não conseguir me dizer não. Afinal eu também sabia virar o jogo ao meu favor.

- _Hai_, Rei-chan – ele sorriu e eu sabia que ele estava se segurando para não pular em mim e me abraçar por estarmos em público. – Você já escolheu?! Que ótimo! Aposto que sei qual é, eu também achei ele a sua cara...

- Quero aquele ali – apontei e ele olhou na direção, desviando os olhos em seguida e me fitando sem entender.

- Hm?

- Vamos ficar com aquele – disse, dando de ombros. – Eu sempre quis ter um. Você não vai me negar isso, vai? – _Perfeito, Reita! Você ganhou o jogo!_

- Você sempre quis... um peixe?! Um _peixe_?! – ele abriu a boca como se já fosse reclamar indignado e eu me adiantei.

- Um peixe não. Um peixinho dourado! – corrigi, chegando perto do aquário redondo, onde um peixinho dourado nadava sozinho.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – Ruki se aproximou e tentei não rir diante de sua feição cômica em um misto de indignação e incredulidade.

- É claro que estou. É um sonho de infância, Taka... – peguei o aquário entre os braços e me virei de frente para ele. – Você vai me negar isso?! O meu sonho?

- Você está apelando ou o quê?! – ele quase gritou impaciente e talvez meu plano não estivesse dando tão certo. Afinal Ruki não era idiota.

- Poxa, Taka, eu faço todos os seus gostos – mas eu não ia desistir fácil. – E você tinha dito que me deixava escolher... O que você tem contra peixinhos dourados?

Ele soltou um suspiro resignado e resmungou:

- Tá, levamos o peixe, mas podemos levar outro bichinho também...

- Nada disso! Eu deixei bem claro que seria apenas um. Então não vem com essa de outro bicho, o apartamento não é grande.

- Mas é só um peixe, Reita! Por que não podemos levar um cachorro ou um gato também?

- Porque o acordo era só um bicho de estimação que fosse de nós dois. E nem comece a dizer que vai levar um só pra você. Vamos cuidar desse aqui juntos e eu até deixo você escolher o nome.

E sem dizer mais nada levei o aquário até o caixa, indicando que aquele era um assunto encerrado.

Relutantemente Ruki se aproximou de mim, emburrado e fitando o peixe como se quisesse que ele sumisse. Acabei rindo baixo, enquanto o vendedor tinha levado o peixe para colocá-lo em um saco plástico com água, assim como o aquário para empacotar.

E aproveitando que a loja estava fazia e que não estamos a vista da vitrine transparente, o puxei para os braços deixando um beijo em sua bochecha, sorrindo em seguida.

Eu sabia que ele não conseguiria ficar emburrado por muito tempo e não me surpreendi quando ele recostou a cabeça em meu peito, suspirando derrotado e acariciando meus braços em volta de sua cintura.

- Posso mesmo escolher o nome?

- _Hai_!

Ele sorriu, roçando o nariz no meu peito por cima do tecido da camisa.

- Mas não pense que essa sua chantagem emocional barata não vai ter volta.

- Portanto que não envolva nada com você colocando um monte de bichos dentro de casa...

- Não dá idéia, Rei-chan...

_Oh, droga!_

Não acredito que falei aquilo. Eu tinha comprado um peixe pra me livrar de confusões e agora tinha colocado novas idéias na cabeça do Taka... Ótimo, Reita! Ele conseguiu mais uma vez ganhar o jogo.

Eu teria pesadelos aqueles dias.

Ruki se afastou me fitando, sem estar mais chateado, um sorriso enorme e travesso nos lábios.

Eu só pude engolir em seco.

E realmente teria pesadelos. _O mês inteiro_. Confirmei isso assim que ele voltou a falar, dando vazão a seus novos planos.

- Talvez eu comece com um casal de coelhos... Eles procriam com uma velocidade absurda...

E lá se ia embora um apartamento relativamente organizado e confortável.


	7. Lugares ideais

**07:** Lugares ideais

**Sobre naturalidade**

-

Eu havia criado um monstro.

Não que eu reclamasse muito desse fato, mas às vezes Reita vinha com algo absurdamente inusitado ou irrealizável. Como na vez em que ele sugeriu que fizéssemos amor debaixo da cama.

Isso era impossível!

Mal cabia um ali embaixo, imagine dois transando.

Tudo bem, ele estava bêbado quando sugeriu isso, mesmo assim por um instante eu achei que ele tinha falado sério.

Afinal Reita tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de apreciação por lugares diferentes desde o pequeno incidente no banheiro do avião. E eu não entendo por que já que aquele episódio foi no mínimo desastroso.

Então eu resolvi ser pragmático e discutir com ele quais os lugares ideais. E não, a varanda do nosso quarto não estava incluída nisso.

- Vamos fazer uma lista e pregar na geladeira. Assim evitamos problemas.

- Ruki, você quer fazer uma lista de onde vamos fazer amor e deixar na geladeira pra todo mundo ver?! – ele revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços em sinal de irritação. – Além do mais a graça é que aconteça naturalmente e não de forma pré-determinada. Tira isso da cabeça.

- Estou tentando ser organizado – respondi dando de ombros.

- Você quer organizar o modo e lugar onde vamos transar?! Por céus, _chibi_. Eu nem sei se fico exasperado ou se acho engraçado.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos, largando na mesinha de centro o papel e caneta que eu tinha em mãos.

- Olha só, dá última vez quase formos pegos na escada de emergência da PSC, porque você muito _naturalmente_ teve vontade de me prensar contra a parede – apontei querendo que ele acompanhasse minha linha de raciocínio.

- Não ouvi você reclamando.

- Eu estava ocupado gemendo, você sabe – ele riu baixo, assentindo e me fitando sacana.

Ignorei o arrepio que tomou conta do meu corpo ante as lembranças e o sorriso que Reita me direcionava.

- Então... Se toda vez deixarmos nos levar pela sua _naturalidade_ não duvido nada que qualquer dia desses estaremos estampando alguma manchete escandalosa, como você mesmo disse uma vez.

Reita arqueou uma sobrancelha como se ponderasse, mas quando mordeu o lábio inferior, vi que ele não estava levando em consideração o que eu havia dito.

Já estava pronto pra resmungar durante horas, quando Akira se inclinou na minha direção, selando nossos lábios, me fazendo deitar parcialmente no sofá.

- Posso tentar convencer você que a minha naturalidade pode ser extremamente vantajosa pra nos dois, _chibi_ – murmurou, os lábios colados aos meus e eu só pude fechar os olhos, deliciado com as sensações que já me acometiam por ter Reita tão próximo.

- Nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia, Rei-chan – consegui responder, contendo um suspiro quando ele deslizou a boca pelo meu rosto, alcançando um ponto atrás da minha orelha.

- Você é sempre tão precipitado, pequeno – e ao terminar de falar senti suas mãos tocarem minha pela por debaixo da camisa, me fazendo arfar baixo mesmo com o toque suave de seus dígitos.

Já tinha visto aquele filme, mas nunca me enjoava. Ele me puxaria contra seu corpo, me fazendo enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas, as mãos pressionando firmemente minhas coxas.

Eu seria jogado contra a parede, mesa ou chão... Qualquer lugar que ele pudesse me apoiar e me prensar, me fazendo sentir sua excitação e murmurar coisas obscenas enquanto pedia por mais.

Mas eu não iria reclamar. Ao invés disso me deixaria levar pelos toques de suas mãos e lábios, assim como pelas palavras que ele sussurrava próximo a minha orelha. Ah não, eu _nunca _reclamava quando Reita escolhia os nossos lugares ideais assim ao acaso. Não na hora.

Depois eu soltaria alguns impropérios a respeito disso, reclamando que podíamos ter sido pegos por alguém e que ele devia ser mais responsável.

E naquele momento a história da lista de lugares pré-determinados já estava devidamente esquecida.

Nem sequer havia notado que me encontrava no chão, com a cabeça ao pé da mesinha de centro, Akira desabotoando vagarosamente minha camisa e murmurando contra meus lábios o quanto me amava.

Não importava mais que estivéssemos na sala de descanso da PSC e que qualquer um podia entrar pela porta e nos flagrar.

Mas todo o encanto desapareceu quando Reita se afastou, sentando ao meu lado e acariciando meu abdômen exposto.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes sem entender e o fitei incrédulo, indagando:

- Reita...?

Ele sorriu sacana novamente, antes de responder.

- Aposto que a sala de descanso não ia entrar na lista de lugares ideais.

- O quê... Você parou pra me dizer isso? – arqueei uma sobrancelha ainda sem entender e ele riu baixo ao assentir.

- Você mesmo disso que eu não podia agir com naturalidade e quando tivesse vontade.

Revirei os olhos irritado e sentei, fitando-o da forma mais assassina que conseguia.

- Certo, Reita, você me convenceu que estabelecer lugares pode ser uma grande porcaria! – resmunguei, buscando minha camisa largada no chão e tentando a todo custo ignorar o volume que começava a se formar entre as minhas pernas.

Reita riu novamente e me abraçou, fazendo com que eu voltasse a deitar no chão, colando nossas bocas e me pegando de surpresa mais uma vez.

E lá íamos nós dois, nos perdendo no chão da sala de descanso, esquecendo que o intervalo do ensaio já devia estar terminando. Eu estava muito mais preocupado em tentar livrar Reita da calça jeans.

Nem registrei de imediato quando ele se afastou uma segunda vez ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta com brusquidão.

Ainda deitado, apenas me dei ao trabalho de inclinar a cabeça para trás e ver Aoi completamente pasmo e incrédulo ao me encontrar largado no chão, ofegante e sem camisa, com Reita parcialmente deitado sobre o meu corpo.

-... – ele ainda permaneceu uns cinco segundos como se quisesse entender o que acontecia até finalmente corar e começar falar rapidamente, atropelando as palavras. – Sóvimavisarqueoensaiocomeçou.

- Cai fora! – gritei e mais do que depressa ele fechou a porta.

Eu estava terrivelmente excitado e tinha que ir para a droga do ensaio.

Akira ao contrário de mim estava calmo e apenas sorriu levantando-se e ajeitando sua roupa amassada.

- E no final nem transamos...

- Vai se fuder, Reita – praguejei, levantando e vestindo a camisa.

E quase exalei mau-humor por todos os poros com a resposta maliciosa e atrevida que recebi.

- Ah, eu gostaria de fazer isso em você. Mais tarde, _chibi_...


	8. A primeira briga

**08: **A primeira briga

**Sobre discussões, chuva e a melhor parte**

**-**

Ele podia ter ligado, podia ter avisado, mandado uma mensagem, qualquer coisa.

Só não tinha o direito de me deixar preocupado.

Meu estômago se revirava incomodamente em nervosismo e eu estava a horas sentado ao lado do telefone, esperando uma má noticia ou algo tranqüilizador.

Qualquer coisa que me dissesse onde ele estava.

Tínhamos tido a primeira discussão como casal e mesmo que não tivéssemos levantado a voz em momento algum, foi devastador.

Palavras ditas para machucar.

De ambas as partes.

Mas machucava muito mais não ter idéia de onde ele estava, ver que já era de madrugada e ele não tinha voltado para nossa casa.

Meus olhos estavam cravados na porta, desejando o movimento da maçaneta e eu estava atento ao barulho de passos no hall ou chaves tilintando.

Nada. Nenhuma resposta.

E os minutos se arrastavam enquanto eu continuava atento a porta, os olhos ardendo pelas lágrimas estúpidas e não derramadas, esperando o momento em que Ruki surgiria meio acanhado e buscando refugio entre os meus braços.

Eu não desejava nada além de vê-lo e poder pedir desculpas, afagar as mechas claras e me perder no calor de sua pele.

E quase agradeci internamente quando ouvi o abençoado barulho de chaves, a maçaneta girando e Ruki surgindo pela porta meio hesitante e sem me fitar diretamente.

Podia jurar que meu coração falhou uma batida.

Sem nem perceber, um suspiro aliviado escapou dos meus lábios e eu levantei, andando até o pequeno com passadas largas, abraçando-o apertado e deixando que ele afundasse o rosto no meu peito.

- Rei-chan... – ele murmurou abafado, meio choroso. – Está me sufocando assim...

Soltei o meu _chibi_ de forma relutante, a preocupação dissipando aos poucos.

- Onde você estava, Ruki? Eu fiquei todo esse tempo aqui preocupado, você não deu notícia.

Takanori me fitou parecendo sinceramente culpado, mas desviou os olhos rapidamente dos meus, me fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha.

- _Gomen_, Rei-chan... – e aquele tom meloso me deixou ainda mais desconfiado.

Ruki era o tipo de pessoa que quando brigava, ficava na defensiva jogando a culpa toda em você, inclusive a responsabilidade do próprio sumiço. Ou então dava uma de indiferente filho da mãe, nem um pouco magoado, mas ainda assim culpando você dessa reação.

- Onde você estava? – perguntei novamente, dessa vez de forma pausada e respirando fundo ao terminar, sabendo que boa coisa não vinha.

- _Etto_... _Nee_, Rei-chan...

- Não enrola, Takanori, diz logo – cruzei os braços impaciente e ele me fitou rápido uma segunda vez, mordendo o lábio e mais parecendo uma criança que tinha aprontado e estava prestes a ir de castigo.

- Na escada de emergência – disse, dando de ombros.

- Como?!

- Quando eu saí depois que a gente brigou, desci. Eu queria espairecer, pensar um pouco... Mas quando cheguei no portão do prédio começou a chover e eu não saí com guarda-chuva – só então ele passou a me olhar diretamente, não desviando os olhos e inspirando fundo em um gesto afetado, antes de voltar a falar. – E numa boa, Reita... tudo bem que eu estava chateado com você, mas seria muito estúpido se eu saísse na chuva, sem rumo por conta de uma briga, podendo pegar um resfriado e ferrar com a minha voz durante umas duas semanas...

- Falou o drama queen... – resmunguei e ele continuou, ignorando meu comentário

-... Aí eu subi, mas não quis entrar porque você podia estar bravo e eu queria te dar um gelo. Então achei melhor ficar na escada, porque se você saísse pra me procurar não iria me ver. Só que eu acabei pegando no sono e agora a pouco o zelador me achou lá e me acordou...

Arregalei os olhos incrédulos, não registrando totalmente o que escutava.

- Ruki... – comecei, o tom cortante. – Eu fiquei quase quatro horas sentado na porcaria desse sofá, preocupado e você estava na escada?! Logo aí do lado, dormindo tranquilamente – finalizei irônico, tamanho a minha idiotice.

- Tranquilamente nada, minhas costas estão doendo, okay? Faz massagem, Rei-chan?

- Faz massagem é o cacete!

- Olha a boca suja, Rei-chan – repreendeu com resquícios de riso na voz e eu só queria xingá-lo mais ainda.

- Eu fiquei preocupado, poxa! Achando que alguma coisa ruim podia ter acontecido – _quase chorei, seu filho da mãe_, acrescentei em pensamento.

- Deixa disso, Rei-chan... Agora vem a melhor parte.

Ruki só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara.

- Que droga de melhor parte?

- Fazer as pazes – respondeu simplista.

E eu só pude olhá-lo com aquela cara de cínico dele, praguejando antes de me virar e ir em direção ao quarto, me apossar da cama e mandá-lo dormir no sofá.

- _Nee_, Rei-chan... – revirei os olhos quando ele me chamou com o tom manhoso e infantil, me fazendo responder nem um pouco delicado.

- Ruki, vai pra...

Mas não completei a frase, surpreso quando o _chibi_ pulou nas minhas costas, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e sussurrando:

- Vamos fazer sexo selvagem pela casa toda, Rei-chan! Não há modo melhor de fazer as pazes...

O pior de tudo é que eu me vi tentado em concordar com ele.


	9. Gripe é igual a Reita manhoso

**09: **Gripe é igual a Reita manhoso

**Sobre a possessividade do Ruki a respeito do papel dele na relação**

-

Olhei o termômetro, suspirando aliviado ao ver que a febre de Reita tinha diminuído um pouco. O banho frio e o antitérmico finalmente pareciam fazer efeito. Ele até já estava disposto a tomar um pouquinho da sopa que eu tinha preparado.

Satisfeito com esse fato, ajeitei as cobertas no colo dele, me sentando melhor ao seu lado e quase que por hábito passando a mão em sua testa para me certificar da temperatura.

- Sente-se melhor, Aki-chan?

Ele assentiu, resmungando algo inteligível e afastando um pouco a bandeja após dar umas cinco colheradas na sopa.

- Não quer mais, Aki-chan? – perguntei doce e ele me fitou de forma azeda.

- Minha garganta dói...

- Mas a sopa tá tão quentinha, vai ajudar a dar aquela sensação de alívio pelo menos durante alguns minutos. Depois você dorme. Os remédios estão fazendo efeito, quem sabe amanhã você não acorda melhor – murmurei, afagando suas mechas e delicadamente empurrando a bandeja de volta para o colo dele, incentivando-o a comer.

- Amanhã eu nem vou estar vivo – ele mais engrolou do que falou, fazendo um bico enorme e eu me perguntei se ele não tinha herdado aquela mania minha devido ao tempo que partilhávamos juntos.

- Não seja dramático, Rei-chan – contive o riso e a vontade de apertá-lo. Reita gripado ficava mais enjoado do que criança pequena com sono e aquilo era meio novo para mim, eu ainda estava dividido entre mimá-lo ou ficar exasperado com a situação.

- Você fala isso porque não é você que está com o corpo todo doendo, congelando de tanto frio e com dor de cabeça.

- O médico disse que é só uma virose... Você vai ficar bom logo, logo. E só deixar eu cuidar de você.

Ele deu um sorriso ínfimo, mas afastou a bandeja novamente e eu me dei por vencido ao retirar a bandeja de seu colo, deixando-a em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Não ia ficar reclamando e fazendo chantagem emocional quando sabia que ele não estava bem.

Ajeitei seu cobertor novamente e ele deitou se enroscando nos lençóis feito um gato manhoso.

- Ru-chan...?

- Hm, _koi_?

- Você pode ficar mexendo no meu cabelo pra eu dormir mais rápido?

Eu derreteria agora mesmo depois dessa, diante de um Reita tão adorável e manhoso daquele jeito.

- Claro, Rei-chan – murmurei e ele ajeitou a cabeça no meu colo, quase ronronando enquanto eu afundava os dígitos em suas mechas, acariciando a raiz e puxando-as suavemente.

Quando é que eu iria adivinhar que mimar o Rei-chan seria tão bom?

Depois disso ele se enroscou mais ainda no meu colo, os olhos fechados apreciando o carinho, até reclamar que seu pescoço estava doendo devido a posição. Me ofereci para fazer uma massagem, contente e encantado por estar dedicando toda aquela atenção a ele, nem suspeitando de que estava criando um novo monstrinho dentro dele.

Porque mais do que depressa vieram as reclamações de calor em sinal de que a febre estava mesmo cedendo, os pedidos pelos copos de água, por comida, por mais carinhos... E nunca Reita pareceu tanto com uma criança chata e mimada como naquele momento.

Foram seguidos: "Ru-chan, me dá banho... Ru-chan, faz aquela copo de leite com achocolatado que só você sabe fazer... Ru-chan, trás o vídeo game e a TV aqui pro quarto... Ru-chan, isso... Ru-chan, aquilo..." Até que eu não agüentei mais.

Certo, não era tão divertido mimar Reita como eu achei que fosse.

Aquele era o _MEU_ papel! E eu iria reivindicá-lo mesmo que Akira estivesse doente e fofamente manhoso.

- Chega, Reita! Chega, chega, chega!

- O que foi, Ru-chan?

O fitei exasperado ao ver sua expressão confusa de quem não tem idéia do que está fazendo de errado.

- Não dá! Quem tem que ser mimado aqui sou eu! E olha que eu não fico te fazendo de escravo doméstico... – resmunguei. – Você já está abusando. Vai ver só como vai ser quando eu adoecer.

Ele riu, esticando uma das mãos para que eu me aproximasse.

Meio relutante, sentei em seu colo, ocupando o lugar que _me _pertencia. Passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e ele sorriu, roçando os lábios na minha bochecha carinhosamente.

- Não se preocupa, _chibi_... Assim que eu ficar melhor volto a mimar você - e apesar da voz fanha, foi com um tom malicioso que ele completou. - E vai ser daquele jeito que você mais gosta, huh?

Sorri, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele e beijando a pele ligeiramente morna, já planejando o quanto eu me aproveitaria dele assim que ele melhorasse.

- Hm, sabe... Pensando melhor parece até que você estava se vingando.

Reita permaneceu em um silêncio incômodo durante longos segundos até que eu finalmente percebi algo.

Ergui o rosto o fitando e vendo-o sacudir os ombros por conta do riso preso.

- Você estava, seu filho da mãe! – inquiri indignado e ele não conseguiu segurar mais o riso, me fazendo dar um soquinho sem força em seu ombro.

Akira segurou minhas mãos entre as suas, sorrindo daquela forma que me deixava completamente desarmado.

- Vai, _chibi_... Eu merecia. Você as vezes abusa da boa vontade do Rei-chan aqui.

Inspirei longamente antes de responder algo, em parte concordando, mas ainda me mantendo aparentemente irredutível.

- Mesmo assim vai ter volta, hm?

- O quê? Você vai fazer greve...? – ele riu, descrente. - Como se conseguisse... Vamos, _chibi_, hoje é meu dia. Depois você passa a ser o mimado da relação e tudo volta ao seu devido eixo.

Ainda o olhei sério, meio em duvida, mas me rendi quando ele deixou beijos divertidos em cada um dos meus dedos, sabendo o quanto eu apreciava aqueles momentos bobos e melosos.

- Quer mais alguma coisa, Rei-chan? – perguntei de má vontade, pronto para voltar a ser feito de escravo.

Ele apenas me olhou sapeca antes de responder:

- Um beijinho.

Foi a minha vez de rir e negar com um aceno, me rendendo novamente e realizando um pedido seu, dessa vez sem sacrifício algum.

E talvez mimar Reita tivesse lá suas recompensas.

O sorriso exultante que eu ganhei como prêmio, já valia mais que tudo.


	10. A morte do peixinho dourado

**10:** A morte do peixinho dourado

**Sobre a falta de tato do Reita e o quanto ele é apaixonado**

-

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ruki estava desolado e nem foi ele quem escolheu o peixe.

Larguei as malas no chão sem saber se sumia com o aquário de uma vez ou se ia consolar o _chibi_. Acabei suspirando ao vê-lo tomar alguma iniciativa, pegar o aquário nos braços e ir com ele até a cozinha.

O segui em silêncio, me apoiando no batente da porta e procurando algo para dizer.

- Ru... – chamei baixo ao vê-lo sem a menor coragem de jogar a água do aquário na pia. – Deixa que eu faço isso, hm? Por que não vai tomar um banho, deve estar cansado.

- Não, Rei-chan... Você deve estar triste porque seu peixinho morreu, deixa eu ao menos fazer algo.

Na verdade eu não estava dando a mínima para o peixe morto. Não que eu não gostasse dele. Mas não foi surpresa alguma chegar em casa após um mês em turnê e encontrar ele morto. Só não sei como isso não passou pela cabeça do _chibi_.

Quer dizer, nos tínhamos despachado durante aquele tempo o cachorro dele para a casa da família Matsumoto e acabamos nos esquecendo de fazer o mesmo com o peixe. Então, logo na segunda semana de turnê eu me lembrei que não havia ninguém para alimentá-lo. Aí, já era.

Mas eu devia saber que Ruki, sendo o poço de sensibilidade que era quando se tratava de bichos, iria ficar arrasado quando chegássemos em casa e encontrasse o peixe morto. Por isso estava me sentindo muito mais culpado pela tristeza dele do que pela morte do peixe em si.

Suspirei novamente, me aproximando e abraçando-o por trás.

- Você... você vai sentir tanta falta do Mister Golden Week – ele murmurou, os olhos fixos no aquário e no peixe que boiava morto.

Eu nem sequer dava atenção para o Mister Golden Week... Afinal ele só tinha sido uma desculpa para evitar que Ruki trouxesse algum bicho de estimação que destruísse o apartamento.

Mesmo assim o _chibi_ tinha engolido aquela história de que eu sempre quis ter um peixinho dourado e que ele devia ser muito importante para mim.

Então eu me vi dizendo a coisa mais idiota que poderia ter dito.

- Não fica assim, pequeno, é só um peixe.

- Só... só um peixe?! Era o _nosso_ peixe!

Oh, merda!

Ele se soltou dos meus braços, sem dizer nada e saiu pisando duro. Ouvi a porta do quarto bater com força e a única coisa que pude fazer foi me xingar pela minha estupidez.

Agora só me restava me livrar do peixe.

- _Bai_, _bai_, Mister Golden Week... – murmurei, tão desolado quanto o _chibi_.

* * *

- Taka...? Por favor, abre a porta – pedi pela enésima vez. – Deixa eu explicar, _chibi_, eu não falei por mal.

Encostei a cabeça na porta, nem pensando direito. Eu estava exausto, só queria tomar um banho com ele, depois cair na cama agarrado a Ruki e dormir durante as próximas vinte quatro horas. Mas eu tinha que ser um idiota insensível e estragar os meus próprios planos, provocando uma crise em Ruki e fazendo-o se trancar no quarto.

- Por favor, _chibi_... Eu estou tão cansado...

Não demorou muito para que eu ouvisse o barulho de passos e a porta fosse destrancada. Ruki já tinha tomado banho, estava com os cabelos úmidos, uma calça folgada e me fitava nem um pouco contente.

Deu passagem para que eu entrasse e se jogou na cama me ignorando por completo.

Amansar a fera nunca era fácil. Por isso achei melhor tomar um banho antes, refrescar a cabeça e depois eu me jogaria ao lado dele, puxando-o para perto manhosamente daquele jeito que ele não resistiria e pronto, já não estaríamos brigados.

Tomei meu banho, demorando mais do que planejara. E quando sai, vestido apenas com uma calça, pensei que já fosse encontrá-lo dormindo.

Mas ele estava lá, esparramado na cama de barriga pra cima, olhos abertos fixos no teto.

Não contive o sorriso. E mesmo que estivesse correndo o risco de ser chutado pra fora do quarto, me joguei na cama, o abraçando e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Acabou funcionando como eu imaginara. Ruki deixou um suspiro resignado escapar e ainda assim afagou minhas mechas carinhosamente, roçando os lábios na minha têmpora.

- Eu só não te chuto pra fora porque também estou cansado e sem o menor ânimo pra discussões.

Assenti, erguendo o rosto e roubando um selinho divertido ao ser perdoado pela besteira que havia dito.

Eu sabia que apesar de ser só um peixe para Ruki aquilo representava algo. Tínhamos comprado-o um pouco depois dele se mudar para o meu apartamento e ele vivia dizendo que casais como nós sempre deveriam ter um bichinho de estimação para cuidarem juntos. O que ele queria dizer com esse_ 'casais como nós_' eu não fazia idéia. Mas que devia ser algo importante, isso eu sabia.

- Desculpa, Ru-chan, mas peixes não costumam durar muito. E eles não fazem barulho como cachorro e gato quando estão com fome ou com algum problema, fica difícil lembrar deles assim.

- Reita! – ele deu um tapa leve no meu ombro, mas acabou rindo baixo, meio relutante.

Eu não tinha o menor tato pra essas coisas. Mas não deixava de ser verdade.

- Vamos fazer assim, depois que tivermos nossa maratona de sono, vamos arranjar outro bichinho – murmurei, distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto, fazendo-o sorrir e afundar os dígitos nas minhas mechas. - Eu deixo você escolher mesmo que seja um bem barulhento, que vá destruir o apartamento inteiro junto com o seu cachorro.

- Não. Se o bichinho vai ser nosso, dessa vez a gente escolhe junto – e já não havia resquício algum de tristeza em seus olhos.

Concordei, nem um pouco preocupado se ele traria um labrador ou até mesmo um são bernardo babão. Porque naquele tempo compartilhado juntos, eu tinha aprendido a abrir mão de algumas coisas só para vê-lo sorrindo. E não era muito diferente com Ruki.

Eu sabia o quanto era difícil para ele lidar com a minha desorganização e a minha falta de habilidade na cozinha.

Mesmo assim ficar longe um do outro nunca foi uma opção. Aprender a lidar com uma vida a dois era um desafio que podia ser gratificante em alguns momentos. E estávamos tentando construir isso do modo mais sólido que conseguíamos.

- Mas, Rei-chan, tem mesmo que ser só um?

- Ah não, _chibi._ Essa conversa de novo não.

Ele riu ante minha negação, selando meus lábios em seguida.

Afinal uma coisa era aceitar as manias e defeitos um do outro. Outra completamente diferente era aceitar que nosso lar fosse tomado por uma horda de bichos que Ruki sonhava em ter.

Mesmo assim me peguei dizendo, surpreendendo não só a ele, mas como a mim também.

- Talvez mais dois animais de estimação, se eles não forem muito grandes.

Algo dito na vontade impulsiva de ver ele sorrindo daquele jeito que me deixava ainda mais apaixonado.

E foi isso que ele fez, me brindando em seguida com os seus lábios selando os meus de forma carinhosa, mas ainda assim não menos intensa.

Era nessas horas que eu via o quanto _amor _fazia você mudar e aceitar tantas coisas.

Mesmo que a idéia de bichos e mais bichos correndo pelo nosso apartamento me assustasse imensamente.

* * *

**N.A: **Em vista da minha falta de criatividade pra nomes, batizei o peixinho de Mister Golden Week ._.' Eu tava revendo uns eps de One Piece, aí apareceu a Miss Golden Week e blá, blá, blá...


	11. Visitas noturnas e indesejadas

**11: **Visitas noturnas e indesejadas

**Sobre o amigo que chega na calada da noite**

**-**

Eu estava a ponto de matar um.

Não, espera! Eu realmente ia matar aquele maldito guitarrista por ele ousar nos interromper em um momento tão inapropriado. E era sempre, sempre assim!

Uruha tocava nossa campainha no meio da madrugada, quase toda semana, justamente quando eu e Akira estávamos trocando carinhos inocentes no clima romântico/meloso, ou quando estávamos no maior amasso de nossas vidas.

Soltei um palavrão alto quando me desvencilhei dos braços de Reita, o barulho estridente da campainha cortando qualquer clima e me frustrando da pior forma possível. Akira ainda tentou me puxar para seus braços, não realizando o que acontecia. Mas quando se deu conta, me fitou culpado, dando de ombros.

- Talvez nem seja ele dessa vez, Ru-chan.

- Akira, quem mais aparece na nossa casa às duas da manhã tocando a campainha desse jeito?! – nem esperei resposta, levantei da cama, praguejando ao sair do quarto até finalmente chegar na porta e abrir sem nem me dar ao trabalho de verificar quem era.

- Hey, Ruki! O Kira está?

A vontade que eu tinha era de bater a porta na cara dele, na intenção que ela desfigurasse o rosto de Uruha, mas apenas inspirei fundo, antes de dar passagem para que ele entrasse sem dizer nada.

Reita já se encontrava na sala, a calça devidamente abotoada, mas a ausência de camisa fazendo com que eu o fuzilasse com os olhos.

E por _muito_ pouco não voei no pescoço de Uruha ao vê-lo abraçar o meu namorado.

Eu devia era ganhar um Nobel da Paz por ter me controlado tão bem.

Fechei a porta com força, extravasando um quarto da minha raiva e mesmo assim fui plenamente ignorado pelos dois, que trocavam tapinhas nas costas e abraços efusivos. Agora só faltava eles ligaram a tv e Reita berrar: _"Cadê a cerveja, mulher?!"  
_

Ele que ousasse pra ver se saia vivo daquele apartamento.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez, Kou? – Reita perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que levava Uruha até o sofá, sua feição preocupada por ver o melhor amigo tão tarde ali em casa. Como se aquilo já não tivesse se tornado um hábito.

- Ah, eu só vim fazer uma visita, Kira...

- Conta outra, Uruha. Diz logo que o Aoi te expulsou de casa de novo – não contive o tom ácido ao entrar na conversa mesmo que não tivesse sido convidado. Eu não ia mesmo deixar aquele loiro aguado monopolizar o meu Akira.

- Bom... Foi meio que isso mesmo, então eu vim buscar abrigo aqui. Tudo bem, _chibi_? – Uruha perguntou, me fitando com aquela cara de cachorro pidão e eu bufei irritado, sabendo que cederia ao pedido.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Reita respondeu, afagando as mechas do nosso guitarrista, naquele jeito dele de quem gosta de ser carinhoso com todo mundo que é mais próximo.

- Claro que pode, Kou-chan... A gente ajeita o sofá pra você.

Revirei os olhos, claramente chateado. E antes que dissesse poucas e boas por Uruha aparecer a uma hora daquelas e atrapalhar minha noite com o meu namorado, sai da sala, indo até a cozinha preparar um pouco de café pra ver se me acalmava.

Mas ainda consegui pegar o começo de uma nova frase de Uruha.

- Ah, mas poxa... o sofá de novo? Ele é tão desconfortável...

Ainda por cima era um maldito folgado.

Akira que _pensasse_ em ceder a nossa cama.

* * *

O café já estava pronto. E eu mais relaxado.

Sequer escutava a conversa entre Reita e Uruha lá na sala. Estava mais concentrado em dissipar minha frustração enquanto observava o líquido escuro a minha frente.

Eu só precisava dar um tempo para que eles conversassem. Então Aki me chamaria para irmos dormir e eu esqueceria completamente que Uruha tinha nos atrapalhado, assim que me aconchegasse contra o corpo do meu namorado.

E nem demorou tanto. Quando terminei de tomar meu café, Akira apareceu na cozinha, se apoiando no batente da porta e me fitando indagador.

- Por que você não ficou lá na sala conversando comigo e com o Uru?

- Eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder, Akira – resmunguei, revirando os olhos ao levantar para deixar a caneca e o recipiente da cafeteira na pia.

Ouvi a risada baixa vindo de Reita assim como seus passos, segundos antes dele me abraçar por trás e deixar um beijo na minha nuca.

- Não vai me dizer que ficou com ciúmes de novo, pequeno?

Soltei um muxoxo e mesmo assim me moldei ao seu corpo, gostando de sentir os lábios dele roçando em minha nuca.

- Não fiquei com ciúmes, só acho inconveniente Uruha aparecer a essa hora e ainda mais sem avisar.

- Mas, Taka... Quando a gente briga e você sai de casa, onde é que você vai bater a procura de abrigo?

_No apartamento do Aoi e do Uruha_, respondi em pensamento, mas nunca que iria admitir aquilo em voz alta.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Eu não chego na hora mais errada possível... – resmunguei e o som de sua risada reverberou contra minha pele, fazendo com que eu acariciasse seu braço em volta da minha cintura quase inconscientemente.

- Ah... não foi isso que o Uruha estava me contando.

Além de folgado, aquele loiro ainda me saía um ótimo de um fofoqueiro.

- Mas você dá toda a atenção pro Uru quando ele aparece aqui em casa – reclamei, querendo mudar de assunto.

E eu detestava dividir a atenção de Akira com quem quer que fosse.

Ele fez com que eu virasse de frente, apoiando minhas costas no batente gelado da pia e me fitando com um sorriso doce.

- Então voltamos para aquele lance do ciúmes?

Neguei com um aceno.

- Voltamos para aquele lance: Takanori merece toda a atenção de Akira. _Só_ Takanori.

Ele riu novamente ao me escutar, talvez não me levando tão a sério, mas eu não me importei com mais nada quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus em um roçar carinhoso ao murmurar tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

E já não fazia mais sentido algum querer que a atenção dele não fosse dividida com outras pessoas, quando todo o seu amor era voltado apenas para mim.

Quando seus lábios se afastaram dos meus, só me restou afundar o rosto em seu peito, fechando as pálpebras e o abraçando.

Eu sabia o quanto era egoísta querer Akira só pra mim, mas eu não conseguia refrear esse sentimento.

Porque de certo modo nada mais parecia me importar além de nós dois. Mesmo assim eu estava decidido em não implicar mais com as idas de Uruha até o nosso apartamento e às vezes em que ele alugava Akira. Aos poucos, já que eu ainda estava trabalhando naquilo de dividir espaço e ao mesmo tempo saber respeitar a individualidade do outro em um relacionamento.

- Agora vamos dormir, huh? Estou morrendo de sono – Akira murmurou, próximo a minha orelha, deixando um beijo no meu pescoço ao me puxar para fora da cozinha.

E eu não tinha mesmo do que reclamar com um namorado desses.

- Ué, cadê o Uru? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver o sofá vazio. – Você mandou ele embora, Aki?

- Hm... na verdade não... – o fitei e ele desviou os olhos culpados e assim que a compreensão me atingiu, arregalei os meus.

- Não me diga que você cedeu a _nossa_ cama pra ele?!

- Você... você sabe que eu tenho dificuldade em dizer não, Ruki...

Certo, aquilo já era demais! Esqueça toda aquela baboseira que eu disse a respeito de respeitar individualidade, dividir espaço e aceitar o mala do Uruha.

Com passos firmes e pesados caminhei até o quarto e abri a porta, não me surpreendendo nem um pouco ao ver Kouyou todo esparramado na minha cama e já no décimo quinto sono.

Reita veio logo atrás e eu o fitei por cima do ombro, nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela situação.

- Ru... Eu já ajeitei os cobertores e lençóis lá no sofá...

- Não mesmo, Akira!

Esqueça também o lance do Nobel da Paz.

Certo guitarrista loiro não sairia vivo daquele apartamento.

Mas eu vi meus planos irem por algo abaixo quando Akira, muito decidido, me puxou contra seu corpo, os lábios colados na minha orelha.

- Que pena que você vai perder seu tempo com isso, _chibi_, porque eu já tinha planejado a continuidade do que o Uruha interrompeu.

E eu não faço idéia se foi o tom que ele usou, o arrepiou que percorreu toda a minha espinha ou a sua mão atrevida em um local nada apropriado, que fez com que eu adiasse meus planos e deixasse pra matar Uruha algumas horas mais tarde.

Afinal eu sequer pensava duas vezes quando Akira vinha com aquelas intenções.


	12. Sendo domado pelo sorriso

**12:** Sendo domado pelo sorriso

**Sobre mimos e recompensas**

**-**

Com cuidado abri a caixa de presente, meio receoso e me perguntando que porcaria eu tinha na cabeça para estar fazendo aquilo, ainda que eu soubesse a resposta.

Eu deveria era procurar um manual de _"Como Mimar Menos o Seu Namorado"_, e ver se assim parava de fazer coisas que sabia que iria me arrepender depois.

Mas eu não resistia quando ele sorria daquele jeito infantil ao pedir algo, fossem carinhos ou a chance de me fazer mudar de idéia a respeito de alguma coisa. Eu já tinha cedido há tempos e mesmo que Ruki tivesse dito que deveríamos escolher o nosso novo bichinho de estimação juntos, eu decidi me adiantar e escolher um por conta própria.

Quer dizer, eu não tinha escolhido exatamente.

Eu quase havia atropelado o filhote quando estava voltando pra casa. E ao sair do carro - com o coração na mão -, achando que tinha cometido um assassinato, vi o gatinho me fitar e miar assustado.

Junto com o suspiro aliviado que deixou meus lábios, minha razão pareceu ter ido embora e, em um impulso, eu tinha pegado o animalzinho nos braços e entrado com ele no carro.

Em seguida me vi dirigindo pra uma loja de presentes e comprei uma daquelas caixas de embrulho, com direito a laço e tudo.

Se Ruki queria um bichinho só nosso, aí estava ele.

Quem provavelmente não vai gostar nada disso é o Koron-chan**¹**.

Mais uma vez dei uma espiada no gatinho dentro da caixa, que miou em resposta, talvez querendo sair dali. Ele até que era bem gordinho para um filhote de rua, parecia uma bola de pêlos. Era todo branco - mas seu pêlo estava meio sujinho - e os olhos eram de um verde-claro.

Sorri, já simpatizando com ele e vendo que talvez aquela idéia de bichinho de estimação que pertencesse a nós dois não fosse tão ruim assim.

Ao entrar no apartamento, tentando não fazer barulho, pensei em esconder a caixa na área de serviço enquanto chamava por Ruki. Mas nem tive chance. Ele apareceu, vindo da cozinha, parecendo preocupado e me fitando indagador.

- Onde você estava, Rei-chan? Acordei e você não tava em casa – resmungou, fazendo um daqueles bicos enormes que só ele sabia fazer, mas sua expressão mudou ao ver a caixa em minhas mãos. - Você foi comprar algo pra mim?!

Sorri ao ver que seus olhos praticamente brilhavam e a culpa era todo minha por mimá-lo de forma absurda.

- Eu ia fazer surpresa, mas você estragou meus planos.

Ele riu e a expressão em seu rosto me dizia claramente que ele estava se contendo para não pular em cima de mim e me encher de beijos, mesmo que ainda não soubesse o que tinha na caixa.

- E o que é?

- Algo que você queria muito.

- Isso não ajuda muito – a curiosidade dele chegava a ser papável, impressa no tom ansioso que ele usava ao falar. - Tem uma porção de coisas que eu quero.

- Mas essa eu acho que é a que você mais quer no momento.

- Aki, a coisa que eu mais quero nesse momento é que você me diga logo o que é isso – dessa vez ele resmungou, mostrando que já estava impaciente e eu só pude rir por Ruki ser tão ansioso.

Sem dizer nada, caminhei até o sofá e me sentei com a caixa no colo, esperando ele fazer o mesmo.

Mais do que depressa, o pequeno se sentou ao meu lado, esticando os braços para que eu lhe entregasse o presente.

- Não balance, ok? – o precavi, antes de entregar a caixa e ele soltou um muxoxo impaciente ao responder.

- Até parece que eu vou ficar tentando adivinhar ao invés de abrir de uma vez.

Neguei com um aceno, contendo o riso e entreguei seu presente.

Com cuidado ele a colocou no colo e abriu, os olhos presos no conteúdo que havia ali.

O gatinho ergueu um pouco a cabecinha, miando enquanto Ruki o fitava encantado, os lábios entreabertos em sinal de surpresa.

E aquilo já me dizia que eu tinha feito a coisa certa, ao agir por impulso e resolver levar o filhote pra casa.

- Reita... – ele murmurou, pegando o gatinho com cuidado e sorrindo quando teve os dedos lambidos. – Eu nem estou acreditando...

- Você não está chateado por eu ter escolhido nosso bichinho sozinho?

- Claro que não – respondeu, erguendo o rosto para me fitar ao mesmo tempo em que acomodava o gatinho nos braços. – Só não imagino você sozinho em um pet shop.

- Ah... eu na verdade peguei ele na rua, Taka... Quase atropelei ele...

Ruki fez uma careta, horrorizado ao imaginar a cena e apertando o gatinho protetoramente entre os braços. Retirei a caixa de seu colo, deixando-a no chão e o puxando para perto, roçando os lábios em sua bochecha ao murmurar:

- Eu só espero que ele não dê trabalho e não saia arranhando os móveis.

Sem dizer nada, Taka virou o rosto, colando os lábios nos meus, uma mão em minha nuca ao me beijar de forma entusiasmada.

E eu já cogitava a possibilidade de trazer outro bicho pra casa, só pra ver se ele fazia isso de novo.

Mas abandonei a idéia ao me dar conta que surtaria caso tivesse que cuidar de mais um animalzinho por menor que ele fosse. Até peixes estavam fora de cogitação a essa altura.

Quando Ruki encerrou o beijo, me entregou o gatinho para que assim pudesse voltar toda a sua atenção a mim. Afagou minhas mechas carinhosamente e não era preciso palavras para que eu soubesse o que ele sentia.

- Agora só falta escolher um nome.

- _Koneko-chan_? – perguntei e ele revirou os olhos.

- Sua criatividade me espanta, Reita...

- Eu gostei de Koneko-chan – resmunguei, brincando com a bola de pêlos que não parava de querer lamber minhas mãos. – Ele tem cara de Koneko-chan.

- Eu vou pensar em um nome pra ele...

- Não. Vai ser Koneko mesmo... Eu não disse nada quando você escolheu Mister Golden Week pro Mister Golden Week.

- Porque era um nome digno de um peixinho dourado – resmungou, mas não disse mais nada a respeito do nome que eu tinha escolhido, indicando assim que havia concordado.

- Agora que já resolvemos isso, o que tem pro almoço?

- Sei lá, Rei-chan, eu não cozinho... Bem que podíamos ir almoçar fora hoje.

- E deixar o Koneko-chan sozinho?

Ele me fitou meio estranho ao me escutar, como se não acreditasse naquilo, murmurando com um bico enorme enfeitando seus lábios.

- _Ótimo_! Agora você vai dar toda sua atenção ao gato.

- Não vou, _baka_ – respondi rindo e bagunçando suas mechas, mas logo voltando minha atenção ao Koneko-chan. – Mas olha, até que ele é mesmo fofinho e parece tão indefeso... Temos que ficar atento pra ver se não acontece nada com ele.

- Céus, Reita! Eu realmente não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de você.

- Você está com ciúmes do Koneko?!

Ele levantou do sofá, revirando os olhos e indo em direção a cozinha ao responder.

- Não. Pode dar toda a sua atenção ao Koneko e me esqueça. Não me importo – mas o tom que ele usara era completamente contraditório ao que tinha dito, o que me fez rir baixo.

Com o Koneko-chan nos braços, miando e querendo atenção, levantei do sofá para ir atrás do _chibi_ e dizer a ele para deixar de besteira, mesmo sabendo que aquela birra dele ainda duraria mais alguns minutos.

Sorri, me perguntando quando Ruki deixaria de ser tão ciumento e mimado daquele jeito, mas a resposta era óbvia demais.

Fazia parte dele e Takanori deixaria de ser Takanori se mudasse naquele jeito de ser.

E talvez aquilo fosse uma das características que eu mais amasse nele.

O que na verdade só refletia o quanto eu era rendido aos seus caprichos por mais que aquilo me desse trabalho.

Mas eu tinha minha recompensa toda vez que ele me destinava aquele sorriso, que pertencia apenas a mim.

E bem, não era só Takanori que tinha suas posses naquele nosso relacionamento.

**FIM**

* * *

**¹** Acho que muita gente já sabe, mas o Sabu-chan morreu já tem um bom tempo ó_ò E atualmente, Ruki tem um novo cachorrinho, o Koron-chan.


End file.
